


Common Ground

by arlene28



Series: Writing Challenge One-shots [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Belts, Bondage, F/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-13 00:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7130051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer decides that you are interesting and does all he can to be alone with you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Ground

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt is- I love seeing marks on your body. I like reminding you who you belong to

Common Ground

 

Shit! It didn’t work! We’re all going to die horribly! Maybe Ellen and Jo got the better death. I cry out as Lucifer suddenly grabs me, holding me in front of him like a shield. I can’t believe the colt didn’t work! 

“Now, stay back or I’ll have to snap her pretty little head.” Lucifer says lowly.

“Guys, run!” I croak past the arm Lucifer has around my throat.

“Not without you.” Sam says stubbornly.

“Let her go you son of a bitch!” Dean cries.

“Hm, don’t think so.” Lucifer says smugly.

He clicks his fingers and we’re suddenly somewhere else completely. I gasp as I realise that I’m all alone with Lucifer and he pushes me away. I spin and take a defensive stance, even though I know there’s no way I can fight him.

“Is this where you kill me?” I ask calmly.

“No, you’ll be more useful as a bargaining chip.” He smirks.

“Bargaining chip for what?” I ask slowly.

“To get the brothers to say yes.” He smiles smugly.

“I won’t let that happen.” I declare.

He throws his head back and laughs, which is when I make my move. I grab my knife from my thigh holster, but I’m not aiming at him, I lift it high and bring it down to my own heart. Just before it plunges into my skin, he grabs my wrists and pins me against a wall with my hand above my head. I struggle but he’s too strong.

“What are you doing?” He snaps.

“I won’t let you use me to take away the guy’s lives!” I snarl, thrashing against him.

“You think I’M the bad guy here? You think I should have bowed down to the humans like my Father wanted?” He hisses.

“No but I won’t let you torture Sam and Dean because of a dumbass family feud.” I snap.

“Did you say no?” He asks curiously.

“Yeah, so?” I snap.

“You don’t think I should have bowed down to humans?” He asks quietly, releasing my wrists but taking my knife.

“No. Angels were created first, you’re more powerful. I may be human but I still know that humans are a plague on the world. We’ll eventually break it and kill ourselves off.” I say truthfully.

“Well then, maybe we have some common ideas.” He smiles, looking at me in interest.

“Maybe but I would still never kill my own brother over my ideas.” I say grumpily, glaring at him.

“That’s not my choice! You think I want to?!” He shouts, stepping closer to me again.

“Then why do it? Why not just leave it?” I shout back, not feeling any fear for some reason.

“Because Michael will make me.” He says sadly, looking away.

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly.

I mean it. He truly seems sad about how things turned out and it wasn’t fair to cast him out of Heaven for having his own opinion. To be honest if it wasn’t for the fact that what he wants means the world ending and two people I care about becoming puppets for Lucifer and Michael, I’d probably be on his side.

“You truly mean that, don’t you?” He whispers.

“Yes.” 

“It’s a pity, under other circumstances our meeting could have been a lot more fun.” He smiles, stroking a hand down my cheek.

I slap his hand away and glare at him and he chuckles. He mumbles something about something being precious and then clicks his fingers. I squeeze my eyes shut, figuring that he’s about to kill me. Instead I hear the squeal of tyres and Dean swearing. I smack my head against something hard and cry out. I open my eyes and find myself in the back seat of the Impala. Dean had swerved the car when I just appeared and I’d hit my head on the door. We just stare at each other as I try to figure out what happened.

 

 

A few days later the guys are at a motel and I’ve gone on a food run. I still can’t explain why Lucifer let me go. I get out of the car (mine not Dean’s, as if he’d ever let me drive Baby) and head to the fast food place. When I walk through the front door I freeze. Something feels off. There are no customers and the waitress behind the counter is looking at me intently. I step back, planning on leaving but someone suddenly grabs me from behind. I struggle but I can’t escape.

“Someone wants to see you.” The ‘waitress’ grins as her eyes turn black.

“Get the fuck off me!” I cry, trying to hit out at the demon that has a hold of me.

“Stop it! We may have orders not to hurt you but I will just knock you out and claim you did it to yourself.” The ‘guy’ that has a hold of me snarls.

I struggle even more but then he pushes me against the door frame. I smack my head and my whole body just goes numb. I go limp in his arms and I can’t get my eyes to focus.

“Idiot! He’ll kill you for this!” The ‘waitress’ cries, running over to us.

I can’t get my body to work and I can’t talk. I feel fear more despairing than I’ve ever felt before. The male demon picks me up and carries me to a van. I can’t do anything as they tie me up and gag me. I can’t do anything as they start the van and I can’t do a damn thing to escape. I end up going into a daze as we drive along and I don’t know if it’s just seconds that we’ve been driving or hours. Sam and Dean would be so disappointed in me right now. I can’t even stay aware long enough to feel any location markers.  
By the time we stop, I’m practically unconscious. They open the van and the ‘guy’ carries me out to a house. It’s some kind of farmhouse in the middle of nowhere. I’m starting to get the feeling back in my body and I can feel something wet running down my face from the crack on my head. They take me to a dark room inside and dump me down on a bed, locking the door as they leave me alone in the dark.  
I fall in and out of consciousness and I have no idea how long it has been before the door is opened and I squint into the bright light it creates. I hear a roar of rage and I instinctively flinch, squeezing my eyes closed as I expect to feel a blow. When I don’t, I open my eyes cautiously and see two flashes of light from the other side of the doorway. I know what those are. They’re angels smiting demons. I feel a flutter of hope, thinking it must be Cas, but then I realise it can’t be. When I see who walks through the doorway I know I’m screwed.

“I’m sorry. They weren’t supposed to harm you.” Lucifer says as he unties me and removes the gag.

“Yeah well hiring demons and expecting them not to hurt someone is kinda stupid.” I reply weakly, mentally slapping myself at the weak tone.

“I guess so.” He frowns.

He begins to check the cut on my head and I hiss in pain as he presses down gently. He frowns more and then lays his whole palm on my forehead. I shift away quickly.

“Don’t touch me.” I snap.

“I’m not going to hurt you.” He says calmly.

“Says Satan who just had me kidnapped by demons!” I shout, wincing as it hurts my head.

He growls at me in frustration and suddenly lunges at me. I yelp as he grabs my wrists and straddles my waist, pinning me on my back on the bed. I try to struggle and buck him off but every twitch I make causes a stabbing pain in my head. I can’t stop tears of pain from sliding down my face and Lucifer looks worried.

“Stop fighting me and I can help you.” He snaps.

“Get off me!” I scream, causing even more pain which makes my vision start going black.

He snarls at me and then transfers my wrists into one of his hands. He places his palm against my head and I’m sure he’s about to smite me. Instead I feel a familiar rush of warmth and I gasp as he heals me. I just blink at him in shock and he leans down so his nose is almost touching mine.

“I told you I didn’t want you hurt.” He says seriously.

“Why?” I ask in a whisper.

“I like you.” He shrugs.

He sits up and releases my hands but doesn’t move from sitting on my waist. His eyes rake my body and I shiver with anticipation. I shake my head as I realise what I’m feeling and push my hands against his chest.

“Get off me!” I snap.

“Why? Don’t you like the idea of being with me?” He asks with a smirk as he grabs my hands.

I gulp as he slides my hands down to his waistband and then pushes them under his t-shirt, sliding them up his muscular stomach and chest. My breathing speeds up and my mouth goes dry. This can’t be real, right? I can’t be lusting after the fucking devil can I? The throb in my clit and the wetness spreading in my panties says something different. 

“Get off me!” I say angrily.

“You don’t actually want me to.” He smirks.

“Oh come on, Lucy, surely you understand the idea of not entering a body without a yes? Right?” I say cheekily, uncaring what he does to me at this point.

“Don’t talk to me like that.” He hisses, eyes narrowing at me.

“Aw am I hurting little Lucy’s feelings?” I say childishly.

“Brave human, aren’t you?” He grins.

“Sick of being scared of you. If you’re going to kill me, get on with it.” I spit at him.

He grins and releases my hands. I pull them away like I’ve been burnt and gasp as he grabs a handful of my hair, pulling me up so I’m in a sitting position. 

“Oh I have a different form of punishment in mind.” He smirks.

My pussy throbs at his words and I whimper, unable to hide my attraction anymore. He looks at me intently and lowers his lips to mine. I push against his chest for a second but then melt into him, moaning as he tightens his grip on my hair. He lifts off me and I yelp as he suddenly uses his grip in my hair to pull me across his lap on my stomach. I gasp and wriggle as his hand comes down on my ass, jeans protecting the flesh slightly.  
He starts to tug down my jeans and I whimper, knowing what will follow. Once he’s pulled them down to my knees, he rubs his palm over my panty clad ass. I moan as he squeezes one cheek harshly and then his hand slaps down again. I jolt with a cry and try to crawl away but he grabs my wrists in one hand, pinning them to my back so I can’t move.

“Tell me you don’t want this and I’ll stop.” He says, slapping his hand down again.

I just whimper. The truth is that even though I know this is wrong my arousal is practically gushing down my thighs. He hums happily at my lack of resistance and begins to slap his hand down over and over again. By the time he’s finished I’m a writhing, sobbing mess and my ass is raw. He slides a finger along my slit, through my panties and moans at how wet I am. I cry out as he presses against my clit and I cum hard. I go blind and deaf for what feels like hours as the pleasure crashes through me, washing me away and replacing me with just pure feeling.

“That just might be the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He groans as I come down.

He releases my wrists and manoeuvres me so I’m straddling his lap and leaning my front against his chest.

“You’re going to have a bruised bottom.” He says smugly.

“I know.” I croak.

“You’re marked by me so that means you belong to me now.” He growls into my ear.

I don’t answer him and he chuckles.

“Still so stubborn? Next time we see each other I’m actually going to take you and claim you completely.” He states matter-of-factly.

“And if I say no?” I ask, looking at him.

“Will you? Are you even considering saying no to me?” He smirks.

I don’t answer. The truth is I won’t and I’m not. He smiles and kisses my lips gently then clicks his fingers. Suddenly I’m standing outside the fast-food place, fully dressed. I get in my car, wincing as my ass presses against the seat and head back to the guys, wondering what the hell I’ve got myself into the entire way there.

 

 

A few weeks later the guys and I are on a hunt at a trendy nightclub. Something has been taking young women from the club and they’re being found days later completely eviscerated. Of course, that makes me the bait so I’m dressed in as little as possible and dancing the whole time, looking as sexy as possible. I haven’t seen Sam or Dean in hours but I trust that they’re there. I’m currently grinding against three different guys but I freeze when I spot Lucifer in the crowd, glaring at me. I blink and he’s gone, so I figure I must be seeing things.  
After a couple more hours I get a text from the guys saying they saw the monster and they’re chasing it now. I reply saying I’ll make my own way to the motel and meet them there. I try to leave the dancefloor but one of the guys I was dancing with grabs my wrist, smiling flirtingly. I smile back, figuring I could do with some unwind time. I bite my lip and flutter my eyelashes and he follows me out of the club happily.  
We walk out to the curb and start to head back to my motel. Before we get there the guy I’m with pulls me against him and kisses me. I kiss him back, ignoring how sloppy he’s being. He pushes me against my motel room door and I fumble behind me with the key. We stumble inside, giggling, as the door opens and then I gasp and freeze. 

“Leave before I peel the skin from your bones.” Lucifer growls as he stands in the middle of my room.

The guy steps forward like he’s about to start a fight and I grab him.

“Go, quickly.” I gasp out, trying to fight the terror clutching my heart.

I push the guy out of the room and close the door. I slowly turn back to Lucifer, wincing at the anger in his eyes. He storms towards me and I straighten my spine. 

“Were you following me?!” I cry, cutting him off before he can say anything.

“Of course I was! You are mine!” He snarls.

“The hell I am!” I snap, glaring at him.

He glares at me and I gasp as he pins me by my wrists against the door. 

“I was checking you were okay but what do I find?! You flirting with hundreds of men! Allowing them to touch you, kiss you! Then you were bringing one back here! You are mine and I am the only one allowed to touch you!” He shouts.

“And what makes you think I haven’t let someone touch me already?” I ask slyly.

He growls and clicks his fingers. Suddenly we’re in a different room with a huge four poster bed. I gasp as he drags me to the bed and stands me at the end of it. 

“You need to be punished.” He snaps.

I feel my arousal coil tight at his words and I know my panties are soaked, just for him. I’m sick of fighting my arousal for Lucifer. Sick of always being wet and needy because nothing helps and no one else seems to be attractive anymore. I reach up my back and pull the zip of my dress down, letting the dress slide down my body to the floor. He looks taken aback for a second but then he just looks hungry as he realises I’m now only wearing panties and heels. 

“Punish all me you want; doesn’t mean I’ll ever be a good girl.” I smirk.

“There are straps attached to the top of the posts. Face the bed and place your hands through the straps.” He demands.

“Aw Lucy, what do you think you’ll be doing?” I grin cockily.

“Reasserting just who you belong to. Now do as you’re told!” He snarls.

I feel a shiver of anticipation as I do what he says. He steps up to me, pressing his body against mine as he reaches up to tighten the straps on my wrists. He moves to the side of me and slides his belt off. When he folds it in half my eyes widen at what he’s going to do.  
I arch and cry out as his belt slaps down on my back. I also feel my clit throb and my arousal soaks through my panties enough to start running down my thighs. Lucifer runs a finger up my inner thigh and then licks my juices off his finger tip. I whimper at the sight and he smirks.

“Don’t worry I won’t go further than you enjoy it.” He whispers, stroking the belt up and down my back.

“And how would you know?” I breathe.

“I can read minds remember?” He grins.

He takes a step back and slaps his belt onto my back, over and over again. The instant it starts to become too much pain he stops. By that point I have tears streaming down my face and my back feels raw but I’m also terribly aroused and needy. I’m whimpering and sobbing but I just want him to release me and fuck me into oblivion.

“That was your punishment. Shall I give you your reward now?” Lucifer whispers into my ear.

“Yes! Yes, please!” I beg, yanking against the restraints at my wrists.

He releases my wrists and grabs my hair, positioning me on my hands and knees on the bed. He strokes a finger along my slit and I whimper as he scrapes my clit. He chuckles and grabs my hips, slamming his cock deep inside my pussy. I scream his name as he hits deeper than I ever thought was possible. He groans and then begins to pound into me, over and over again.  
My head drops to the mattress as he fucks me and I feel my arousal curling tighter and tighter. He reaches around me and rubs my clit, making me gasp as he presses against my back. He bites down on my shoulder and I cum, screaming his name with my nails scrabbling against the bed. It feels like the whole world freezes as I fall into oblivion.  
I blink back to awareness just in time to hear him shout my name as he cums. My pussy clamps around him tighter as he pumps me full of his seed. I whimper as he collapses over me and presses against my bruised back. He pulls away as I hiss at the burning pain the bruises cause. He gently slides me up to the bed and uses his powers to conjure an ice pack. He presses it over my back to ease the burning and I sigh.

“I love seeing marks on your body. I like reminding you who you belong to.” He whispers.

“You’re a masochist.” I mumble.

“You enjoy it too.” He chuckles.

“True.” I laugh.

He runs a finger over the welts on my back and I start to doze off.

“I have to get back.” I mumble, realising how long I must have been gone.

“Just relax, rest. We can go back to the real world in a while.” He whispers lovingly.

I hum in agreement and close my eyes, hoping that everything will work out.


End file.
